


NightLight

by Akalon



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akalon/pseuds/Akalon
Summary: A story from the 'neighborhood' series i did





	NightLight

Venturing closer to the serene scenery of the lake and the small forested park beyond you wave. “Hi.”

The centaur jumps, all four hooves leaving the ground for a moment.  
“Don’t mind him. He might look like a proud and noble steed but I assure you he’s a big scary cat.” The lake monster laughs.

“That’s not funny Gabe.” The centaur snaps, glaring at him. “My name is Albion by the way. I-it’s nice to finally meet you. Less scary up close. Stories made it seem like you were like the orcs. But you’re small and cute.” He extends a hand and you take it, offering him a smile that makes a dark blush rise to those Carmel colored cheeks.

A hissing sound comes from the skull faced figure behind him and they come around behind him, small wildflowers sprouting from their steps. They’re cloaked in a moss-colored jacket, baggy muddy brown clothing obscuring their figure. “I’m Rose. I live over in the forest. I came with the property.”

“As did I!” Gabe cheerfully adds, one webbed hand in the air. “Not like they could get rid of me. I keep the lake clean.” He jokes.

The four of you chat for hours and before you know it the sun is setting.

“I should get going… "Rose says with a sigh. "I don’t want to spook the Minotaur again.” With a grumble she looks to you. “You should come visit sometime. I don’t get to meet many humans. Well.. humans who don’t run of screaming.” Patting your shoulder she tucks a small daisy behind your ear and ventures off. Seemingly melting into the shadows.

“I don’t like to stay out after dark.” Albion spits out, shuffling slightly. “But uh.. You’re very nice. We should do this again, You said you wanted to get in shape right? You could run with me in the mornings if you wanted? I get up around 7am…if you want…you can meet me here by the lake?” The centaur blushes, his back hoof kicking the ground.

“You two are such buzz kills. I swear.” Gabe laughs, shoving an uneaten boiled egg in the centaur’s mouth when he goes to protest. “Go get your beauty rest.” Gabe waves him off and after a long glance behind him Albion nearly runs into a table.

Stiffing a laugh you watch him frantically run off down the sidewalk. His hooves echoing off the cement.

“And then there were two.” Gabe sighs, glancing over to you.

Turning to the Gabe you cant your head to the side, taking him in. He’s tall, lean and currently clad in a light t-shirt and baggy tacky swim trunks. His body is a dark navy blue with a light spattering of white and pale sky-blue on his inner arms and legs.

His face was almost…feline with his flat broad nose, big milky white eyes, and split lips. Those dark black lips were pierced with a single stud right in the middle of his lower lip. His ‘hair’ were long thin tentacles that seemed to be in constant movement. Currently a loose elastic held them back at the nape of his neck, away from his shoulders and face as they stuck to his back. There was something about the way he turned toward you that made you feel like he could see despite how 'blind’ he appeared.

“Anyone home?” He teases, getting a smile from you.

“Y-yeah sorry.” You apologize, a heat rising to your face. “I was staring again? It-it’s a bad habit I have.” You admit, brushing the hair out of your face.

He was gorgeous. And his flirty attitude wasn’t really helping. “C-can I ask you a question?” You ask, glancing up at his milky white eyes. This was going to be a stupid idea if he actually was blind but… well it wasn’t really the point.

Smirking he nods. Needle sharp teeth crowd his mouth and he has no problem showing them off. “Fire away. I’m an open book.. so to speak.”

There’s something in his pointy-toothed grin that has your heart skipping a beat. Clearing your throat he tilts his head, WATCHING you. “W-would you like to join me for a movie? Tonight? I mean I have popcorn and a big tv so it would be just like the movie theaters.

There’s a subtle change in his expression but you can’t quite pin what it is. "Sure. What movie did you have in mind?” He asks, motioning for you to follow as he walks toward the side walk.

Following him you make a pit-stop to grab your empty dish. It looks like someone licked it clean. Shaking your head you rush over to him. “Oh well I mean they’re still in the box I figured you could pick? I don’t have my cable or netflix up yet so…”

Nodding Gabe motions for you to lead the way. “That’s alright. I don’t have those things either. Hard to get the tv to work in the lake. Go figure. You’d think in this day an age they’d have figured something out by now.” Shrugging his light attitude sets you at ease and you lead the way back to your house.

As soon as the front door closes he gives you a swift kiss. Nothing forceful or awkward just a sweet quick peck on the lips. There’s no fumbling to find them either. He knows exactly where your lips are. “Awkward first kiss over with and you don’t seem grossed out so that’s always a win.” He winks with his second eyelid and you laugh, biting your lip.

Taking his hand you guide him to the couch, pushing him to sit as you tug the box of movies over for him to go through. Turning you go to get popcorn but he grabs your arm and spins you back around. Pulling you down onto the couch and kissing you again. This one is heated, passionate. A stab in the dark for your intentions.

You’re a puddle in a handful of heartbeats. You’d be lying if you said he wasn’t a good kisser. No tongue which was a positive, he kissed you like he couldn’t get enough. Hands wondering your body, fondling your breasts over your clothes and leaving you breathless. You could feel the familiar twinge of your own desires but you break away for a gasp of air. “Wow.” You laugh in awe and stand back up. “uh, movie. Right. I’ll get the popcorn and you pick one out i’ll be right back.”

Hopping up you successfully get away, turning the lights off as you go. Gabe pops in a movie and throws his arm over the back of the couch, waiting for you to come back.

You throw a bag of popcorn into the microwave, your hand shaking with excitement. You could spend all night kissing him. Of course, he had to be part fish right? So he probably didn’t have a dick but that didn’t mean you couldn’t make out like a bunch of highschoolers. Maybe if you were lucky he’d know enough about human anatomy to figure something out and have enough patience to let you learn about his anatomy.

The microwave dinged and you plucked the bag from it. Opening it and pouring it into a bowl. Bowl in hand you travel back to the darkness of the living room, turning off the kitchen light you stumble a bit in the darkness.

There’s a dull blue light coming from the living room and you blink, wondering what it is. “Do you have a phone?” You wonder. “Turn it off. The movie will start soon.”

Gabe chuckles. “You’ll have to sit on if if you want it to go away.”

Confused you come around the couch and the popcorn bowl slips from your hand.

It was definitely NOT a phone.

It was his crotch. A bright white light glowing from the tent pitched in his pants. The face you pulled must have been hilarious because Gabe burst into laughter.

“W-whats so funny?” You snap, bending to pluck the bowl from the ground. Luckily most of the popcorn remained in the bowl and you set it on the end table.

Shaking his head Gabe hits play and the movie starts up. “Nothing. Is it a problem?” He asks, his voice dipping low and a slight vibrato rasp takes over. Oh man it made your heart free fall.

“A problem?” You squeak, plopping down beside him. “I thought you…you wouldn’t have one you know?” You gesture to the glow between his legs. “Can I?”

Gabe shoots you a smirk, shifting and somehow taking an even more relaxed position. He’d pulled the elastic from the tentacles and they slipped down his shoulders and rested against his stomach, twitching and writhing over the light fabric of his shirt. “I’d be more hurt if you didn’t.”

Glancing up you shoot him a look but slowly pull down the waistband of his swim trunks. Bright light fills the room and you wince slightly. It takes a second for your eyes to adjust but you reach out. Running your finger along the member you find it’s really two thin cocks entwined together. Small bumps line the back of each of them and spiral upwards to the twin spade-shaped heads.

A sigh leaves him when you run a finger along the bumps, tracing their spiral up. Both lids close and his head rests against the back of the couch.

You lean down, curiosity getting the best of you. You run your tongue over him, eyes shut against the light. Thank the lord he doesn’t taste like fish. You suck on his tip, diving down and taking as much of him into your mouth as you can.

A webbed hand grabs your hair in an instant. “Don’t stop.” He rasps, breathless.

Humming you wiggle your head, trying to inch your way down on him and you almost make it to the base. Pulling back you suck in a breath, using your hand to work him for a moment.

A trill sound comes from him and you look up curiously. His hips jerk in your grip, bucking into the air. The trilling coming from him once more, louder this time.

Getting up you shimmy out of your pants, kicking them off as well as your shoes and socks.

Hands grab your hips, yanking them toward him and you catch yourself on the back of the couch just in time. “Calm down will ya?”

Those hands snake up to your waist, wrapping around your back and pulling you down on him. He bites lightly at your neck. Needle like teeth leaving small scratches on your skin. His length rubs against your entrance, the ridges and bumps teasing your clit and leaving you gasping.

“You’re so warm, so wet.” He rasps, kissing your neck and finding your mouth once more as he presses into you. Muffling your moan with his mouth his hands glide down your back, pushing your hips down on him.

He stretches you almost painfully and you tap his chest, a pained look on your face. “Don’t move. Give me a second.”

Gabe nodes, the tentacles of his head caressing you shoulders and cheek as he watches your face. A long moment passes and you finally sit up, hands still on his chest. Rocking your hips slowly you begin to ride him. Thankfully he lets you set the pace. His fingers dig into your soft flesh and his eyes drift back shut.

A moan leaves you as his cock unravels inside you, The two dicks wiggling inside you and pushing against your walls. You squeeze them and he let’s out a shrill squeak of a sound.

Startled your eyes fly open and you look down at him. He’s a mess, tendrils grabbing at the cushions of the couch, your shirt, his shirt, anything they can grab hold of. That wasn’t even the best part. The best part was you could still see that dull white-blue glow inside you. Belly bulging slightly as he squirmed.

It was a delectable sight to know you were causing him so much pleasure. Bouncing on him he cries out with a low growling trill, cursing you. “I’m gonna cum.” He warns, fighting it. Grinding against him you swirl your hips, rubbing your clit against his smooth scales.

You slump forward, hips still rocking against him as you chase your own orgasm. His hands slide back up your sides, clawing down your back. Gabe presses his lips to yours, moaning into them as he jerks, hips thrusting up as he tenses up.

You climax a few moments later, laying sloppy kisses all over his face as he twitches inside you. His cum is cold, chilling you slightly as you glance down. The light inside you is dying, slowly fading as his dick slowly slips back out of you. Even with him no longer inside your stomach still glows noticably.

“I hope you’re not radioactive.” You joke, sitting up to get a better look at it. Sure enough even his cum is glowing a bright white.

Gabe laughs weakly. “Yep. Now you’re going to become a mermaid. A lake mermaid.”

Snorting you place feathery kisses on his lips. It doesn’t take long at all until he’s glowing again.

The next day your friend at work laughs and asks if you got laid cause you’re smiling up a storm. ‘Practically glowing’. If only they knew. If only they knew.


End file.
